plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 1
For the Chinese version of this level, see Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 1 (Chinese version). |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Dark Ages - Night 20 |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 2}} Dialogue Crazy Dave: Flashback! I remember this décor from when I chased squirbos as a kid! Penny: Indeed, User Dave. We appear to have arrived in the midst of a Neon Mixtape Tour. I suspect the musical tempo may affect the zombies' speeds. Crazy Dave: I'm feeding the rhythm, I'M FEEDING THE RHYTHM! Difficulty No special zombies are present. However, the player should be wary of countless Conehead and Bucketheads, as well as the Punk jam, which speeds up all zombies on screen. Stronger plants shouldn't be used, as some of them might cost a lot. Weaker plants like the Bowling Bulb or just a simple Kernel-pult will do. Waves |note1 = Rap plays |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 2 4 |note3 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 1 5 |note5 = Punk plays; 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 3 |zombie7 = 2 4 |note7 = 600/7% Plant Food |zombie8 = 1 5 1 3 5 |note8 = Pop plays |zombie9 = |note9 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 2 2 4 4 1 3 5 |note10 = Final wave}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Fume-shroom **Chard Guard **Dandelion (use Laser Bean if you do not have it) **The rest is up to your choice *Plant Sunflowers at the left of the lawn. When the zombies come, plant a row of Fume-shroom. Slowly, plant Dandelion/Laser Bean and Chard Guard. When the final wave comes, use Plant Food on Dandelion. Strategy 2 (boosted) |3 = *Plant Sunflowers on the first two columns on the left side of the lawn. *Start planting Peashooters. *As the level progresses, feel free to replace Peashooters with Repeaters since zombies start to soon come in large numbers. *Plant a few Magnet-shrooms if there are too many Neon Buckethead Zombies. *When things start to get tough, use either Stallias, Cherry Bombs, or even Iceberg Lettuces in order to quickly stall and get rid of huge waves of zombies. Do not forget to place in Magnet-shrooms when necessary. *Lastly, use Plant Food wisely on the more important plants like Peashooters, Repeaters, and Iceberg Lettuces. NOTE: The Magnet-shroom here is already boosted so that means you can quickly kill the Punk Zombies and lessen the toughness of the Neon Buckethead Zombies once a single Magnet-shroom is planted.}} Gallery NMT dialogue 1.PNG|The first part of the dialogue NMT1 dialogue 2.PNG|Second part NMT1 dialogue 3.PNG|Third part NMT1 dialogue 4.PNG|Fourth part NMT Day-1 EP.png|By NMT-D1 TULO1.png|Final flag by NMT-D1 TULO2.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo NMT Day 1.jpg NMT1.png|By NMT - Day 1 (PG234) - 1.png|By NMT - Day 1 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 1 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 1 (PG234) - 4.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 NMT1 1.PNG|By NMT1 2.PNG NMT1 3.PNG NMT1 4.PNG|Final wave NMT1.PNG|Completed by MyNameIsMyName NMTDay1.png|Done by PvZ2_Stragety_NMT1.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-17-22-00-40.png|By SONMT1.PNG|By Walkthroughs Plants vs Zombies 2 - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 1 (Beta) Neon Mixtape Tour Day 1 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Phat Beet Neon Mixtape Tour Day 1 (Ep.76)|By How would you rate Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag